On My Own
by Hex Power
Summary: SQUEAL TO THE LIFE I KNOW AND LOVE! The gang with back and now is facing old and new foes in the search for Energon. With Crossways and Azura, Wheels and Sideways' kids in the tow. So,it once again up to the Autobots to save the day!
1. The Beginning

**Hex: **Ha, I am back, better then ever. Bow to my greatness! BWAHAHAHAHAH...cough...I really should stop that. Anyway, back to the story, but I first it faster then I except it to be done. So, I just know, what the heck. Now, I am back, better, smarter, faster...and with new co-hosts. From the Energon World, before they turned him into a monkey, Demolisher!

**Demolisher:**Huh? What am I doing here? Who are you?

**Hex:** That doesn't matter at the moment, and now for my other host, the one that gave his life to not betrayl his friends...sniff, that was so beautiful...Inferno!

**Inferno: **What happen to the lab?...Ah, Decepticon!

**Demolisher: **Autobot! Die!

**Hex: **Ah...maybe this was a bad idea. Well, I am sure that they will settle down after the first chaper of the squeal to The Life I Know And Love! Now, I want reviews, I don't care if you are a member of FF net or not, if they are short or long. I will not post ever again until I get a couple reviews! Look at The Path, I know you read it, but there is only two reviews. Six chapters, two reviews. That makes no sense!...Agur! Sigh..now to get down to business

I don't own Transformers: Energon. I only own Wheels, Crossways, and Azura. **NOW REVIEW OR NO CHAPPIES**

**080**

It has been ten years since the end of the Unicron War. The Autobots and the Decepticons have finally put their past away and started to work together to the restoration of Cybertron. With the lack of Energon, the Transformers had team up with Earth to establish a trade between the two worlds. Now, peace have finally achieve, but it shall not last for ever…

It was another day on the Cybertron. With peace between the Autobots and Decepticons, things have been quiet. Some of the Transformers haven't yet accepted the peace. They still have the thirst of fighting within their systems. Neither teams fully trust the other. While the fighting had stop, the hate hasn't. The new generation has yet to experience what the older ones had face.

The roar of tires traveled down the streets of the planet. Coming up the came an emerald green motorcycle. It rider was clad within black and the helmet couldn't be peer in. it drove all over the highway, dodging all the vehicles on the road. Many of the drivers shouted threats at it, but it just chuckle and went on it way. Soon, a large building came into its view and with a smile behind it helmet as it zoomed up a bit.

"Ah!"

Those were the shouts of a rookie Autobot being thrown across the training area. He crashed into the wall head first and moaned as he stood back on to his feet. Then came a chuckle from the bot that had thrown him. There stood Optimus Prime, leader of the Autobots. He was finally enjoying the newfound peace. Now, he was sending his time training with the new fighters that would have to defend Cybertron one day.

"You have to kept you optics on your opponent all the time, Ironhide,"

The blue Autobot rookie nodded his head in agreement, "Yes, sir!" he said with a salute.

Just then a roar came into the area. There the green motorcycle and its rider came zooming in. Some of the rookies jumped out of the way as it came in. Popping a wheelie, it transformed into robot mode. The motorcycle transformed into a body, mostly green and gray. The exhaust pipes formed onto its arms and the wheels came appear on its back. The rider jumped in the air and changes into the being's head. It twisted into a gray head as the arms and legs twist into the back to form in the back. The arms of the body reach out and grabbed a hold of its head and place it down on to their body. His golden optics came on line from behind the facemask, as the connection was complete. Optimus just sign at the newcomer.

"You're late," he said.

The newcomer just chuckle as he join his fellow classmates, "Sorry, traffic was terrible," he said walking by Optimus.

"Not from what Laserbeak had show me,"

The newcomer stopped in his tracks. This was not good. He turned back to Optimus to see a very serious look on the Autobot's face. Even from behind the faceplate, he could tell he was pissed off. Walking slowly to the Prime, he stood in front of him.

"And what did he show you?" he asked, really not liking this.

"He showed you with those friends of your near downtown Iacon," said Optimus, "I really except more for you Crossways then hanging out with those…transformers."

"Oh, slag why don't just do you say it!" shouted Crossways into Optimus face, "Decepticons! Recoil and Thunderwing are Decepticon and are not afraid to show it!"

"Crossways, this isn't the time to talk about this," said Optimus trying to keep his voice down.

"Oh, hell yeah it is!" shouted Crossways poking Optimus in the chest with his finger, "What make you think you can tell me who I can be friends with and what is the deal with spying on me! You don't have the right!"

"It wasn't my idea, you know that," said Optimus, "Your mother and father worry about you and your sister."

"Oh yeah, the mighty Wheels and Sideways, Autobots heroes. Like I'm not sick about hearing about them all the time!"

Optimus was having enough of Crossways' attitude. He was making a scene that didn't call for it. Quickly, he grabbed a hold of the back of his neck and started to drag him side the building.

"Ok, the rest of you pair up and go over the drill," he told the rest of the combat class, "I'll be back."

"Hey, what do you think you are doing! Let me go!" shouted Crossways as he tried to break free, but was failing.

As they left the room, the class just stood there and stared. It was such common place to see Crossways shout at Optimus like that. They all knew that he couldn't stand him nor the rest of the Autobot population. Most stop gawking and started to get to work, but not a few.

"Man, Optimus sure look pissed off," comment Roadrage.

"No duh," agree Slingshot, "Wonder what he going to do with the jerk."

"Take bets he going into solitary," said Roadrage.

Ironhide came up to the two with a snort, "They don't do that anymore," he said.

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Smarty-gears," said Slingshot, "What do you think he taking him to then."

"That easy," said Ironhide with a smile, 'Optimus is going to call his mother."

"What going on here?" asked someone from behind the three.

The three turned to have her jaws dropped. There stood a white sleek femme. Blue flames cover her hood, arm cuffs and boots. The side of her car mode was spread out on her hips making a kind of skirt. There on her chest was the Autobots' insignia. Her light blue optics flashed curiosity at what she had missed. Ironhide was the first to snapped out of it.

"Azura, your bother got in trouble again," he said pointing to where Optimus had taken Crossways.

She moaned at the news and shook her head, "I really should have know," she said as she rubbed a faint birthmark on her left arm that not many people notice, a blue crescent moon.

"Here, I'll take you to him," offered Ironhide.

She smiled at him, "Thanks, Ironhide," she said as she slipped her on arm into his arm and walked to walk away from Roadrage and Slingshot.

"Lucky son of a glitch," mumble Roadrage.

"Yeah, he was too fast," agree Slingshot, "Well, better get to work."

The two Autobots headed after Optimus and a dragged Crossways. Azura knew that he was going to call their mother. This was his fourth out burst this week. She would had have done the same thing to if she was Optimus too. Ironhide was quiet the entire time. He was so embarrassed to have Azrua holding on to his arm. He had a major crush on her, but then again so did the rest of the male population here. Azrua was considered the cutest femme on campus. Any male in his position would be acting the same way. The only problem was Crossways. If any guy looked at his little sister that way, he would slam them into the ground, seriously. The motorcycle was just so over protective of her. It wasn't that she couldn't take care of herself, being in the top of the class in self-defense.

"Are you sure they went this way?" asked Azrua, looking at her guide.

"Um…I…wait, there some shouts coming down this way," said Ironhide pointing to the East Hall.

"Let me go you jerk!"

"I think you are right," mumble Azura looking really embarrassed at the moment.

The two quicken their pace at the sound of the shouts. Entering the communication room, they both came upon Crossways and Optimus.

**Satellite City, Location- Asteroid Belt**

Tidal Wave was standing out side, looking into the depth of space. He still couldn't get use to this peace with the Autobots. They should be destroying them, not working or taking orders from them. But, with Megatron gone, they really didn't have much of a choice. Omnicons then came behind him.

"Hey, Tidal Wave did you heard the news? They just found energon. We have to go and get our share," one of them said.

Tidal Wave didn't respond to him. He just stood there, like a statue.

"Man, not really talkative, is he?" whisper the other.

"Yeah, they must have put a social ship into his programming?" asked the first one.

"You two, Auto-wantabees, get lost!"

Now, came a new figure. It was a forest green femme. Her red optics flashed in anger from behind her facemask as she came up to the Autobots. She was much younger and little taller then them. Her chest was a cock pit and a large yellow rotor on her back. There on her cockpit was the Decepticon insignia shinning in the light. Her heels made a click sound as she came up to them.

"What are you doing here, Jinx," sigh the second Omnicon.

"To stop you two jerks for bugging Tidal Wave. Now scat and get the energon, like you are suppose to do," she demanded as she started to push them out of there. Once the Omnicons were gone, she turned back to Tidal Wave, "Are you ok, big guy?" she asked.

"Fine," was all he said to the little Decepticon rookie.

Suddenly, the alarms started to sound off. The two Decepticons looked up to see a Warp Gate opening. Then coming its depth was these large metal birds. Neither of them had seen them before. They started to come in and blasting at them. Tidal Wave took this moment to act.

"Tidal Wave protect Cybertron, Tidal Wave attack," he stated as he let loose his guns.

"Hey, wait for me!" shouted Jinx, as she transformed into her helicopter mode and charge right after him.

**Cybertron, Autobot Academy**

This was not looking good for Crossways. Optimus had pulled in the big guns; he had called his mother. If there was one thing his mom hated more then Megatron, or Shadowdice, or Unicron, it was him getting into trouble. It was worst when Optimus had to get into contact with her thought the one link to the secret energon research center. Her, Sideways, Wheeljack, Sideswipe, NightGale and Dove where all somewhere at a disclose location doing experiments with the energon. They did this in secret so that no one could use the information for evil or dark purposes.

So, he sat on the floor, while Optimus tried to make contact. He couldn't be more bummed out. He started to rub his own birthmark on his right arm, just like his twin sister. The only different was that his was a small golden yellow sun mark. While, it was rare for a Transformer to gain a birthmark, both him and Azura have continue to have them through all their upgrades, and it always end in the same spot. For some reason, that really worried their mom and dad. They never knew why a birthmark would, it just did. Dad would say nothing was wrong, but Mom's face would say something else. She was always so easy to read, just like a book. He would hate for them to find out about their other "talents"

_"Having fun?"_ came a cheery voice through Crossways' head.

The green motorcycle moaned at the mind-message Azura had sent him, _"Sis, just leave me alone for a bit,"_ he demand.

_"Listen, it not my fault you were hanging out with your friends and blurt out in front of Grandpa,"_

_"Look, I'm old enough to do and hang with who every I want and I don't need him to tell me that," _respond Crossways,_ "And will you stop calling Optimus Grandpa, we aren't even related to the guy."_

_"I have been calling him that since forever, so I not going to stop now because you are embarrassed by it, beside you used to call him that too," _said Azura

_"Whatever, just leave me alone,"_

_"Fine, be that way," _humph Azura_, "Ironhide and me are just outside."_

_"Yeah, fine…what! Ironhide! That little suck–up! What are you…" _shouted Crossways before Azura cut the mind-link off with him.

"Optimus, what a surprise. To what do I own this pleasure?" came a voice over the com-link.

Crossways sighed a breath of relief. There on the screen was his dad, Sideways. He knew that he was a whole lot better then his mother, She a temper like a volcano. They were sure over-protective with him and Azura, it was sick. Maybe, his mom wasn't going to get involve with this. There was always hope with that.

"Sideways, is Wheels there?" asked Optimus, "This has to do with Crossways."

Sideways just shook his head in disappointment. Crossways couldn't help but give a nervous chuckle at the look his dad gave him, "I get her, Optimus," said Sideways, "She just helping NightGale with some stuff for the kid."

"We'll wait," answer Optimus.

It only took a few minutes, but to Crossways it was like a lifetime. This was not good, not at all. Last time, Optimus called his parents, she had him do three months work on the Mars Energon Station. That was not the best time in his life. Soon, both Sideways and Wheels showed up on the screen. Wheels had change a lot over the past ten years. She had grown a lot in mind and body. While, she had grown up, she still had a spirit of a child, but right now she had a frown of a parent on her face.

"Optimus, what had he done now?" asked Wheels, getting right to the point.

"The same as last time," sigh Optimus, "Sorry to pull you two away from your other matter, I just can't get through to him."

"It's ok, Optimus," said Wheels with a chuckle, "I was just helping Gale prepare for the baby. You wouldn't believe how happy both her and Wheeljack about this. We tried to tell them to head back to Cybertron until they have their sparkling, but you know how deep involve they can get into their work. Nothing can stop them…"

"Dear, I think we are getting off the subject," said Sideways, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Right," agree Wheels, turning her attention from Optimus to her boy, "Care to explain yourself."

"Optimus was spying on me!" blurted out Crossways.

"And why would he have to, care to tell us that?" asked Sideways.

"Um…well…I was late for class,"

"Ok, why?" asked Wheels.

"I was…downtown in Iacon City, with…"

"Were you with those thugs again!" shouted Wheels, "How many times do we have to tell you not to hang around with those two!"

"But they are my friends!" shouted Crossways.

"How do you know that? They could just be using you to get closer to the Autobots' secrets!" yelled out Wheels.

"That would never happen! You don't have the right to say who I can be friends with or not!" cried Crossways, feeling his anger rise.

"Oh, we don't! We are your parent and you have to…!"

"NO! I don't have to do anything with you! You are never around to do anything with!"

"Christopher Ethan Ways, how can you talk to mother and me like that," said Sideways using his son's human name in a calm tone. Crossways knew it was bad when they use it, but right now didn't care. His anger was at danger level five now, and he was about to blown.

"I don't care! Not about you, or mom, nor about the stupid Autobots! I hate you all!" shouted Crossways, as he transformed and roared out of the room and building before anyone could stop him.

Optimus dashed after the fuming young Autobot. He was just to late, for Crossways was out of there. He just held his head in distress of out things had turned out in this. Then came a little sneeze. He turned to see Azura and Ironhide sitting right there, near the door. The two just had nervous smiles on their faces, like a child caught with their hand in the cookie jar. Optimus wonder if anything could get worst.

"Optimus!" shouted Jetfire, coming down the hallway with Inferno behind him. It seems things had just had.

**Mars, Ruins of Energon Supply Station…**

There on the cliffs of the Mars, stood the six Autobots, leaded by Optimus Prime. Carlos had just sent a message that both the Mars Base and the one in the Asteroid Belt have been attack by an unknown force. Whoever they were, they could all the energon that could get there hands on. With him, was Jetfire and Inferno, both some of the most skilled Autobots, Optimus ever knew. Also, Ironhide had joined the group. He could see much potential with in the young rookie and thought that this mission would give him some experience. The last two to join the group was Crossways and Azura.

It was at Wheels' suggestion to have Optimus bring them along. She thought that this would help Crossways control his emotions and kept him out of trouble. Azura was there just to keep him in check. If there was anyone that could keep him cool it was her. Still, they had to grab a hold of him, which was faster then Optimus thought. Azura somehow mange got him to the Space Bridge. Now, the six of them were looking out at surface.

"What could have done this?" wonder Azura.

"I don't know?" answered Optimus, "Is there any sign of survivors, Inferno?"

"I don't know, Optimus," said the fire truck Autobot, "I'm not picking up anything,"

"Well, I say it pretty clear that no one is here," said Crossways as he folded his arm over his chest.

"Aren't we a little ray of sun shine," mumble Jetfire under his breath.

"Come on, we should be heading to Earth," said Optimus.

**Earth, Ocean City**

Kicker zoomed all around the city on High Wire as thousands of creatures came out of the Warp Gate. All of them were metal, some were like the birds that had attacked Satellite City. Others were like giant wild cats. Hot Shot and Demolisher were trying with all their might to fend them off, but the numbers were too great.

"Hot Shot! We have to get the city down!" shouted Kicker, who had sense this attack going.

"We can't Kicker!" shouted back Hot Shot, "The mining makes us unable to move the city! Don't worry, help should be coming!"

Kicker grumble at the thought of more Autobots coming. Humans didn't need them. It was their fault that these terrors were attacking them. Suddenly, the Space Bridge Warp Gate open and Optimus with his team had arrived. Kicker met Optimus a couple of times. It was because of him that he had these stupid gifts. If he just left him alone, he would have never found Primus. Suddenly, the Warp Gate started to open; the back-up was here.

"Whoa," mumble Crossways as he saw the sheered numbers of the creatures over running Ocean City.

"There no time for staring and start blasting them!" shouted Ironhide.

"Whatever," he mumble as they landed on to the ground.

The creatures knew of their arrive and started to swarm around them. They were outnumbered by twenty to one. Seeing that they were going to need more power, Optimus combine with OP team to gain the upper hand. Crossways cocked his wrist lasers. There was nothing like blasting away mindless creatures to make yourself feel better.

"Come and get me, you stupid animals!" shouted Crossways as he started to blast away.

Azura just shook her head at her brother as she pulled out her staff and extend it to full length. He had such an anger problem. Still, he was family. Running up to him, they got back to back and cover each other from the coming animals robots. Meanwhile, Hot Shot had powerlinx with Inferno and now was thinning the attackers. Soon enough, there huge numbers were growing smaller and smaller.

"We have them almost beaten!" cried out Ironhide.

"Not yet, we don't!" shouted Jetfire.

Kicker just zoomed around the area, blasted and kicking wherever it was need. That Autobot was right at least. This things were almost beaten. It would only take a little more time. Suddenly, one of the metal cat came charging towards Kicker. He tried to dodge it, but it was too late. Soon as it exploded from the crash, Kicker was sent flying from High-Wire.

"Ah!"

"Kicker!" cried out Optimus, "Here!"

Kicker watch as Optimus sent something towards him in a burst of light. It came into contain and then Kicker found himself in a battle ready suit. He knew at once this was something his dad, Dr, Jones had come up with. Quickly, he landed on his feet, just as the rest of the attacking creatures were defeated.

"We did!" cheered Azura as she hugged her brother.

"Will you get off of me," he growled.

Optimus walked over to Kicker, "are you ok, Kicker?" he asked.

"I was just fine until you came along," he grumble, wiping himself clean.

"Hey, you can't talk to Optimus like that," said Ironhide.

Kicker just glared at him, "what are you going to do about it," he said as he kicked Ironhide in the leg.

"Ouch! Why you little twerp,"

"Ha, I think I like this kid," laugh Crossways.

"Crossways!" shouted Azura as she just whack her brother in the head.

Optimus just moaned. This was just a long day.

**080**

**Hex:**Ah, it was so beautiful...don't you think guys?

**Demolisher:** I demand you get us down from the ceiling! I will not stand being tied next to an Autobot!

**Inferno:** You and my both, ugly!

**Hex:** Only on one condiction...

**Both:**What?

**Hex:**You two must behave yourself for the rest of the story.

**Demolisher:** And how long will that be?

**Hex:** No clue, but over 20 chapters maybe more.


	2. Lets Just Get Along

Hex: Ok...one review! That is not good! Don't you love me?

Demolisher: She is losing it

Inferno: What makes you ever sure she had it.

Hex: Hey...Well, I still have the second chapter of the squeal. I will forgive you all this time because how many of you actually check New Stories anymore.

Demolisher: I guess not

Hex: Anyway, I don't own Transformers.

Inferno: Thank Primus

Hex:...But I do own Azura and Crossway. Now, on with the chapter!

**080**

**Ocean City**

Azura looked out at the beautiful view that Ocean City gave. There was nothing like this back on Cybertron. Her mother always told her stories about Earth, about the trees, flowers, animals and the ocean. It was so beautiful to be in the middle of the ocean, no where near the land, or the fighting.

She just moaned as the sound yelling came beside here. It was Kicker, Ironhide and her brother. For some reason the three of them were always fighting with each other. Kicker always just kept on insulting the Autobots, Ironhide argue back at him for that, Crossways keep calling Ironhide a suck-up. Azura just couldn't help but feel sorry for Ironhide. He was caught in the middle of the two most stubborn beings she had ever met. Now, they were spending most of their time fighting. It was just driving Azura insane. It enough to listen to Crossways complain, but not three guys going at it. Why did Optimus think that they could work together?

"I don't need a baby sitter, let alone three!" shouted Kicker.

"Do you think I like this any better, kid," respond Crossways, "I'm suck with you flesh bag and the suck-up over there."

"For the last time! I am not a suck-up!" yelled out Ironhide.

"Oh yeah," said Crossways as he glared at Ironhide, "Oh Optimus you are so cool, can I come. I want to powerlinx with Hot Shot."

"Stop that," said Ironhide as he pushed Crossways for making funny of him.

"Why don't you jump off a cliff!" shouted Crossways.

"Why don't both of you jumped off a cliff!" yelled out Kicker.

"That it! I can't hear myself think!" shouted Azura as she stormed back inside the building.

The three of them watch as the angry femme just left them in a huff. Ironhide didn't want her to be mad at him, it wasn't his fault that Crossways and Kicker was being difficult. He just couldn't control them. Crossways on the other hand knew that she couldn't be mad at him forever. That wasn't part of her nature. It was best just to leave her alone to cool off.

"Now look you done, you made Azura mad," said Ironhide.

"Chill, will ya, it no big deal," said Crossways, "I don't see why you would care so much about what she thinks…unless."

Ironhide didn't like how this was going. The green motorbike turned and face him, his optics were flashing fury. Ironhide quickly started to back away from Crossways. Kicker only stood back and watch hoping that they would knock each other out so they would stop bugging him.

"You like Azura, don't you?" Crossways said as he hissed out the question.

"It not like," said Ironhide waving his arms in front of him.

"Oh, it not," said Crossways as he cracked his knuckles.

It was not good.

Azura stomped in the hallways of Ocean City. She was just so mad at those guys right now. They shouldn't be fighting with each other but the Terrorcons. Those things were the really threat. She knew that they weren't going to rest until they got all their energon. After their attack on the Lunar Base, she was surer of that more then ever.

"Azura! Wait up!"

The femme turned around to see something coming at her. A smile crossed her face as she saw Sally running up to her. The young girl was the only female friend Azura had left in the base. Misha had left for Jungle City, so it was just Sally left. Of course, it took a long time trying to convince Grandpa Optimus and Dr. Jones on letting her stay. It took a whole lot of pleading, shouting and begging on both of Azura and Sally's part. Finally, they both said yes. The only hitch was if Azura looked out for Sally.

"Hey Sally," said Azura, "I love the new suit."

"Yeah, same here," giggle Sally as she did a little twirl. Since she was going to help out the Autobots, Dr. Jones had made another suit like Kicker's for her. The only difference was that her was pink, but other then that she had all the same equipment as Kicker.

"All I can say is it great to have another female around here," said Sally.

"You're telling me," agree Azura as she bended down and picked up the small human girl in her hands, "I can only take so much 'man' talk."

"I know, the only person I ever talk to was my mom but she gone now," said Sally, "so what are you doing?"

"I actually was just going to grabbed something and then go say hello to someone that could use a little ray of sunshine today," respond Azura she head to where they kept the liquid energon.

Ocean City Commander Center 

"Ok, team," said Optimus as he looked at he group that had gather in front of him, "We have mining going on in Desert City, Plain City and Ocean City. With the Terrorcons still at large and after their attack on the Lunar Base, we have to step up the security. Since because of the agreement with Earth, we can't make the first move."

"Well, that sucks," growled Crossways.

Optimus had called a meeting for most of the Autobots still here. Crossways had to dragged Ironhide here after he punch him square in the head and knock him out. Boy, was Optimus not please at that sight. Well, it wasn't his fault that this little suck-up was making moves on Azura. No one gets away with that. Kicker just came on his own. The small human was focus more on getting some female out of Desert City, then the actually attack plan.

"I think we have enough of your options, Crossways," said Hot Shot.

"Whatever,"

"What are we going to do Optimus?" asked Jetfire.

"I am going to sent you and Hot Shot to each of our sister cities to over see things. Everyone else will stay here and we make Ocean City the main base of operations," stated Optimus.

"Well, this going to be boring," mumble Crossways.

"Can't you kept your vocal box off for once," said Ironhide as he glared at his force partner.

"I could really care less about this whole thing," said Crossways, "This is a waste of my time."

"You are really a jerk," hissed back Ironhide.

"Look who talking!" shouted Crossways as he was letting his anger take hold of him…again.

That was the last straw. Both of their last bit of patience felled down the drain. Now, it just matter of who would lash out first. That was easy enough. Crossway drew back his fist and landed a right roundhouse on Ironhide. The blue rookie was taken back by the offense attack, but wasn't for long. He counter Crossways' punch with one of his own. Before the other Autobots and human realized it, the two of them were rolling on the ground, trying to kill the other.

"Ironhide! Crossways!" shouted Hot Shot as he took a couple step toward the two brawling rookies, "Stop it!"

"Jerk!"

"Chrome dome!"

"Stop it at once!" roared Optimus as he stomped over and pulled the two of them apart, "Stop acting like Sparklings!"

Crossways growled as he wipe a bit of energon that was coming down from his face. His yellow optics narrowing down on to Ironhide, "The little suck-up should have kept his moth shut," he respond.

"I am not a suck-up!" yelled back Ironhide as Jetfire and Inferno were trying to hold him back.

"Stop this at once!" shouted Optimus as he stepped in the middle of the two. He own optics narrowing down at the two in disappointment, "We don't have time for this! I want this fighting between you two and Kicker to stop. If you don't, you are both going back to Cybertron."

"That would be doing me a favor," scoffed Crossways, turned his back to the group, "I could care less about this mud ball."

"Hey, that my home you are insulting!" shouted Kicker.

"I repeat myself: I could care less," responded Crossways.

"Crossways, if you don't drop this attitude you have, I am going to not send you back to Cybertron but send you to help out with the cleaning up of the three bases we lost. Then contact both of your parents," threaten Optimus, hoping that would be enough to stop this fighting.

The young Autobot's optics widen at that. He looked at Optimus and wonder if he would actually do that. Staring at the large Autobot, the green mech knew at once that he was that serious. Frowning behind his facemask, Crossway folded his arm and just glared at the floor. "Whatever…you dictating piece of slag," he said, mumbling that last part to himself.

Optimus rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was habit he had develop from Alexis when ever the boys got out of hand during the Minicon Wars. They all need some space. He need to talk to his more experience soldiers alone for a few minutes.

"Could you three please leave us alone for a moment?" said Optimus, which sound more like a demand to the two youngest Autobots and human teenager.

The three of them just grumbled as they left the room. Either one of them was happy about the current situation. As they left, Optimus just sat down at the computer sit. It was never this hard before. Hot Shot, Jetfire and Inferno all exchange glances with each other. They knew how hard Optimus was working, and how he was trying to stay calm to the next generation, it was just harder then excepted.

"Don't worry about them, Optimus," said Jetfire as he tried to lighten the mood, "I am sure those three will get along fine. Azura and Sally seem to be working out fine."

"It not that Jetfire," said Optimus as he looked at the computer screen.

"Then what is it? You seem worry about something?" asked Hot Shot.

"I just keep thinking back to when both Crossways and Azura were just at the first and second up-grades," said Optimus as he remember the old days, after the war.

"Oh yeah, I remember, Wheels made us all their uncles and you their grandpa, like in those Earth families," said Jetfire with a chuckle.

"She did?" said Inferno at this new information, "Why would she do that?"

"I suppose it made her feel more at home," said Hot Shot with a shrugged, "I kind of like it those, sort made us all one really big family."

There were some days like this one that made Optimus miss those days. Wheels would have him or one of the others baby-sit the twins so that she could get some work done on the energon research. They were always so happy and had smiles on all the time. He just wondered how Crossways developed this mean streak of late. The young Autobots was always causing trouble, hanging out with Decepticons, back-talking, and just being mean. How he just wished Crossways would become that little sparkling that begged the Prime to play with him.

"Optimus, we are getting a report of something from the Mars Base," said Inferno as Carlos' message was coming through

Out in the hallways, Crossways and Ironhide continue to yell at each other. They took Optimus' warning serious, but were just too hardhead to stop just yet. Kicker grumbled as he just walked below the huge metal titans. He was more focused on getting Misha out of Desert City. She was just being too stubborn to move.

"Way to go, Crossways," sneered Ironhide, "You almost had us kicked off the planet."

"It wasn't my fault," said Crossways as he turned around and faced the blue Autobot, "I would be glad to get back home!"

"Why? So, you can cause trouble with those Decepticon creeps you call friends?" strike back Ironhide.

"Hey, I don't insult your friends, you piece of self-righteous slag! So, don't insult mine!" responded Crossways as it seems Ironhide had hit a soft spot.

"Guys. Stop this!" roared out Kicker as had up to it with this fighting. Even he had to say enough was enough. He didn't understand why they would continue this whole thing. But neither of them were paying attention to him.

"But, it not surprising that you hang around with Decepticons! You are nothing but a piece of Unicron spawn!" roared Ironhide as the words just poured out of his mouth. He didn't have to realized what he had just said before it was too late.

_Unicron…_

_Spawn…_

Crossways stood there with his optics widen at full as the words hit him with full force. Of all the names he was called in his life times, those were the ones that hurt the most. Ironhide's own optics widen as the thought of what he had just said dawn on him. Silence gripped a hold of the area. Kicker just looked at the two Autobots who just stop arguing. He knew who this Unicron was, but why would Ironhide call Crossways Unicron spawn. Not everyone knew where Sideways actually came from.

"Crossways…I didn't mean…" said Ironhide as he tried to say he was sorry.

"Like hell you did," snap back Crossways as he turned his back to them and storm down the hallway.

"Ironhide, what was that all about?" asked Kicker.

**Ocean City, Outside**

He still wasn't getting use to this. Even after ten years of it, he still wasn't use to taking orders from the Autobots. Demolisher looked out at the vast open space of the blur ocean and let out a sigh. This wasn't supposed to be. After the Minicon War, they were supposed to take over Cybertron. It didn't work out. His leader never came back, but Prime did. Now, the Autobots were the ones in charge and the Decepticons were taking orders from them. Now, Tidal Wave, Cyclonus and even that hyperactive rookie femme, Jinx was gone. Where was his fellow Decepticons going?

"This shouldn't have happen," he thought to himself.

"Hello, Mr. Demolisher!" came a cheerful voice from behind.

The large brown tank turned around to see that new white femme, Azura skipping towards him. A smile was spread across her face and Sally was riding on her shoulder. In the femme's hands was a Transformer size thermos. He could just wonder what she was doing out here. Wasn't there suppose to be a meeting going on in the Command Center that she should be at?

"What are you doing here you two?" he asked, keeping his voice neutral.

"I just thought you could use a friend today," said Azura as she just smiled away.

"I am just here for the ride," said Sally as she chuckled to herself.

He just took the time to look at the two girls. This was the first time anyone had actually done something…nice for him. No one had ever took the time out of their way to bring him anything. Then again, why should they have? There was still some of the old feelings between the Autobots and Decepticons that would never change.

Azura must had sense some kind of confused from the tan tank. With a smile, she held out her thermos towards him. Making some motion it seems that she wanted Demolisher to take it.

"Here, I grabbed a hold of some liquid energon for you. Just to get you could an extra boost. Think of it as a gift from us to you, a thank-you gift." Azura said.

"A gift?" asked Demolisher with a puzzle.

"Yeah, don't you get gifts back home?" asked Sally with a frown.

"Of course, we do," said Azura with chuckle at her human partner.

What Azura said was true. They could get gifts on Cybertron, but Demolisher never had the chance to receive one before. Decepticons were never one to be in touch with their feelings. They would only get in the way of their fighting. Now, this was something her would have never except before in his life time. One of the children of his former foes, an Autobot femme and former human were giving him, a Decepticon, a thank-you gift. Times were sure changing.

"I…I can't take your gift," Demolisher said as he turned to face forward again.

"Why not?" asked Azura and Sally at the same time.

"What is there to thank me for? I have done nothing," commented Demolisher.

"You have done a lot for us. You have being guarding the main entrance for as long as Sally or I be here. You helped the others fight off the Terrorcons. You done a lot to earn at least some liquid energon," commented Azura as she continued to hold out the thermos.

"I am just doing my job," responded Demolisher.

"Man, you are just as stubborn as the boys," mumbled Sally.

"Well, it should at least make you a little better after what had happen," said Azura.

"What do you mean by that?" asked Demolisher, wondering why an Autobot should worry about him.

"You lost some close friends during the Terrorcons attacks. Both Tidal Wave and Cyclonus are missing from after the attack at the Asteroid Base and Lunar Base, and I just thought that maybe you missed them. You did spend a lot of time together during the Minicon War. It must be sad to lose your friend, and I just wanted to help you feel better," answer Azura as she started to look at the ground.

The Decepticon tank gave her a confused stare. No one seem to care about his feeling towards this. Yes, he did miss his loyal comrades, but none of the other Autobots seem to care what he thought of it. Sure Optimus talking to him, but it all was seemed to be pity of some kind or another. He knew that these two females had pity for him, but it felt somewhat different. Why did it?

Silence came between the three of them. Azura and Sally exchange glance and nodded their heads at each other. Placing the container of liquid energon on the ground, they started to head inside. Before they did though, Azura turned to say one last thing to Demolisher.

"You know, Demolisher, I know there an old saying out there 'once a Decepticon, always a Decepticon' but there is always exception to every rule. I know you miss you leader, Megatron and I have nothing against him, but you can't continue to live your life in the past. One day, you are going to have to make a choice. You are going to have to choose between the Decepticon he wants you to be, or the Decepticon you want to be. I just want to be your friend, and when that day comes, I will behind your choice, 100" said Azura as her optics seem to gleam in the sunlight.

With that said, she enter back into Ocean City with Sally. Demolisher was now out there, by himself. He just stared on as the two of them left and he tried to figure out what Azura had just said to him. Looking down at the thermos she had left him, he picked it up. Taking a few moments, he unscrewed the cap and took a long slip from it. He really needed this.

**Ruins of Unicron**

In the darkness of space, lays the dormant body of what once threat to destroy the entire planet Cybertron. Now, after ten years, a new force had awoken from it bowls of darkness. In the main control room, a five face figure sat in the control seat. This was Alpha-Q, the controller of the Terrorcon armies and the latest enemy to the forces of the Autobots. Now he sat there watching as he creation was dealing with their' guest'

Inside a large view orb, a large green bulky form stood there. His hands were huge claws, able to punch anything that came into his way. His visor cover his optics for now and this tail place down. There in front of him were the three Decepticons that the Terrorcon had capture during their raids on the Autobots energon base. Tidal Wave towered over the new green being, looking down at him, while Cyclonus just stood at his more powerful comrade. There also with the group was Jinx. She had perched herself right on top of Tidal Wave's shoulder and just glared down at the huge Terrorcon leader.

"Ok, who are you and why did you call us here?" demanded Cyclonus.

'My superior urgently needs your help, Decepticons, to revive someone," said stranger.

"Answer Cyclonus first," demanded Jinx, "Who are you?"

"I am Scorponok, but there really no time for such things," he answer.

"Who is it you want us to revive?" asked Cyclonus.

"Someone, I believe all three know well enough," chuckle Scorponok.

The three Decepticons only need a few seconds. Finally it dawn on the and their optics widen.

"No…" gasped Jinx.

"You don't mean," respond Cyclonus.

'Megatron," said Tidal Wave

"Could there be any other?" chuckle Scorponok at the three of them

"Ohhhh! Megatron lives! I thought I would never see this day..." giggle Cyclonus as he clapped his hands together.

"But why did you have to abducted us?" asked Jinx as she eyed Scorponok with distrust.

"The reason we so abruptly abducted you was we need your help in order to revive your leader," answer Scorponok.

" What! How!" called out the three Decepticons

" Only way to accomplish this is to retrieve large quantities of Energon," said Scorponok with a smirked over his face.

" Must retrieve Energon to revive our great leader..." answer Tidal Wave in his monotone voice.

"You got that right, big guy," chuckle Cyclonus.

"And with Megatron back, we can rip the Autobots to shreds!" cheered Jinx as she threw her fist into the air.

As three Decepticons chatted with themselves, Scorponok just grinned. Soon, they would have enough Energon and this fools were going to get it for them.

**Ocean City**

Crossways stood there, watching the sky and the sea become one. He didn't know for how long he been out there, or much cared. No one had bugged him and that was fine with him. Having the railing to support him, Crossways just lean against it, watching the birds flying the sky.

He let out a sigh. They didn't have to worry about things like fighting and saving he humans. They just got to live their ways the way they wanted to. Of course, he even had added more pressure then the rest of the Autobots. Looking at his hands, he knew of the secret that only he and Azura shared, something he would rather die then tell anyone else.

It was his gifts, those stupid abilities of his. Those were the vain of his being. He didn't know why or how, but he could do things that no Transformers could do. He was able to talk to Azura with his mind, and her with him. That was how he was able tell whereever she was, and what was going. That one wasn't really so bad, not like the other gifts he had, like the one that allow him to touch Energon.

They were so close to discovering that he could do that. It was during that mission to the Lunar Base. He had to follow Ironhide down an elevator shaft. Kicker was with Sally and Azura. The teen human wanted to make sure his sister would be ok on her first mission. So, there they were blasting away at the Terrorcons, being charge up by the Energon Stars the Omicons had gave them. Finally, they were used up. Of course, with an army of Terrorcons coming at them, Ironhide had to do something stupid.

He touch the blasted Energon. Everyone knows that you can't touch it until it was refined. So, the rookie got himself shock and injure. That left Crossways to handle the Terrorcons. With the number against him, he had to do something. Grabbing a large piece of unrefined Energon, Crossways focused hard on to it. He hated to use his powers in the open with the chance of someone seeing him, but it had to be done. This was not the way he was going to die. A large cannon was then formed on to his arms, like it was part of his armor. Charging it up, a blasted from it was able to destroy at least 15 of the Terrorcons.

When the others arrive to the area, and Ironhide was starting to wake up, the cannon disappear. The green motorcycle just said that he was able to handle the Terrorcons with his laser. The Autobots found that really hard to believe, but none of them knew what he could do. If they did, they would use him like some kind of a tool. Crossways wasn't going to let that happen. Azura knew what he had really done, but kept her mouth shut. She knew what he would be like she told Optimus about his talents. Worst then want he was like now.

"What are you doing out here?"

Crossways didn't need to turn around to see that the newcomer was Azura. She walked up to her twin brother with that concern look on her face. He knew that she worry about him, but he told her time and time again not. Azura just had a big spark, caring about every living thing.

"I just needed some air," said Crossways.

"You are hiding aren't you?" she respond with a chuckle.

"It not my fault that this place is full of idiots," growled Crossways.

"Stop this, stop this now," hissed back Azura, "I don't know what your problem is but you need to stop this now."

"Stop what?"

"This…attitude of yours, you're fighting with everyone you come into contact with, getting in trouble at school, skipping classes, it doesn't seen right," said Azura as she tried in reach her brother.

"I could really care less," said Crossway as he spun around to face her.

Azura wasn't listening just then. Her optics were glowing a golden color and she had this daze look on her face. Crossways knew at once what was going on. Like how he could use Energon, Azura had her own talents, like being able to sense danger. He knew this look too well.

"Azura, what going to happen?" asked Crossways as Azura's optics returned to normal.

"An attack, on Desert City. There will be four figures there, with the Terrorcons," she stated as she tried to calm herself down, "We have to warn Grandpa."

"How? In case you forgot, we kind of didn't tell anyone that you are able to see into the future," said Crossways.

"Well, why don't we…"

"No! A hundred times again no! I am not going to tell Optimus and the others about this," shouted Crossways.

"But, Crossways…"

"Look, I am not going to be used as a slaggin' tool. I want to be useful for what I can do, not because of some kind of power!"

"But these are some things you can do! We aren't going to be able to hid them much longer," plead Azura, "If we talk to Grandpa and…"

Suddenly the alarm started to go off. They just looked at each before running towards the Warp Gate.

**080**

Hex: All right, finished!

Demolisher: Hmmm, I actually appear in it well.

Inferno: Lucky

Hex: Don't worry boys, everyone is going to have a major scene at least once.

Inferno: Why do I have a feeling that I should be worry.

Demolisher: Hey, as long as I don't turn into that dump truck again. I have way more firepower in this mode.

Hex: Right, now I want you all to review.** PLEASE! REVIEW!** Even a word, just one little moment of your time. I need feedback! I will die with out them.

Demolisher:Whoopee!

Hex: Agru...Don't make me bring out the Sharkitcon Pit.

Demolisher: I'll been good.

Hex: Excellent...Now, until next time** READ, WRITE AND REVIEW!**


	3. Desert City Under Attack!

Hex: Ha! I finally finish it! After all the Writer Blocks! I have finish it!

Demolisher: The story!

Inferno: I can go home now!

Hex: No, the chapter

Demolisher: Drat

Inferno: So much for hoping

Hex: Oh, don't worry boys, I promise I will do something cool

Inferno; I sense great evil

Demolisher: I think I heard a hunderd voices go Slag it

Hex: Ha, ha, very fun you two. Now, I would like to thank Final Genesis, you are a true review. I wish I had more like you. I want review! WHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!sniff...Thank yo for the gifts. I shall have good uses for them. As well, thank you ALPAUST 1st Reveiwer! Yeah! Now for the boring part...

**Declaimer**

**I do not own Transformers**

**Only own Azura, Crossways and this version of Jinx**

**

* * *

**

**Ocean City: Warp Gate**

"Grampa! What is going on?"

Optimus turned around to see Azura and Crossways coming straight towards the group. The young white femme had worry all over her face, while Crossways was just hidden from the world behind his faceplate. The Autobot leader was gald that they had finally showed up. He was about ready to have Ironhide to go and get them, but the alarm seemed to have done the job.

"Desert City is under attack by the Terrorcons," stated Optimus.

"What? Uncle Hot Shot is there," gasped Azura.

Optimus nodded his head as he looked over the group that had gather in front of them. Inferno and Ironhide were already to go, Energon Stars attached. Skyblast and Strongarm were busy giving a couple to Azura and Crossways. Kicker and Sally had already suited up and were waiting to move. Both seem to be edger to get leaving…yes, Optimus remember. Their friend, Misha was still in the city.

Now, they had to move. Contact with the city had shut down so they really had no idea of what was going on in the city. Jetfire would meet them there and Demolisher would be staying behind to look after Ocean City. While, to most that seem like a bad idea, Optimus trusted the Decepticon tank. He had to show him that there was most to life then fighting.

"All right, men…"

"Ahem,"

"And women," said Optimus as he looked towards Sally as she had this smug look on her face, "Let's transform and roll out!"

As the team quickly transformed, Crossways couldn't help but have this nagging feeling in the back of his head. It was like telling to be aware of something or someone. He didn't understand it. Then words of Azura's vision were coming to his head…four figures should be there. Maybe that is want that feeling is warning him. Or maybe it was something else different.

"Will you hurry up, 'Ways?" called out Kicker from Ironhide's window, "You are holding everyone up!"

Snapping his attention back up, Crossways saw that he was the only one that hadn't transformed in to vehicle mode yet. All optics and eyes were on him. He could feel a bit of energon rush to his cheeks and thankful that he had a facemask on to hide his embarrassment. Quickly, he transformed and drove up between both Azura and Ironhide.

"Let's go already!"

**Desert City**

"Ah! There too many of them!"

"Where are they all coming from?"

Hot Shot listen to the shout of his fellow Autobots as they fought off the invading Terrorcons. It seem that there was like ten times the amount that attacked Ocean City. It didn't matter. They had to protect the Omnicons and Energon Mines. Still, he just hope that this was only the worst of it and that Optimus and the others would show up soon.

"Ha ha, look at all the Autobutts fighting," came a giggling voice from above them.

Looking up, Hot Shot just couldn't believe what he had seen. There with the fleet of Terrorcons were the three missing Decepticons. Cyclonus and Jinx were there flying in the air on both sides of the giant titan Tidal Wave. Hot Shot couldn't understand what they were doing.

"Need Energon, Tidal Wave attack," stated Tidal Wave as he let out a barrage of laser fire on to the Autobots that were protecting the door to the mine.

"Agru…Those no good traitors," growled Hot Shot as he tried to fine cover from the shots.

"Ok, Autobutts, we are taking the Energon!" shouted Cyclonus as he entered his own firepower into the attack.

"Hand over the Energon," said Jinx.

"Must revive Megatron," droned on Tidal Wave.

A shock look came across his face, "What! Did he just say Megatron?"

"Yes, he did, now move your yellow aft out of our way!" shouted Cyclonus as he started to dive towards them, but was sent back in a shower of laser fire from the Autobots.

"Smooth move, Cy," giggle Jinx, "My turn,"

She folded her hands together and holded them up in front of her chest, the two fingers closest to the thumb were pointed up. Hot Shot didn't understand what she was trying to do. It was something out of those ninja movies Rad let him and Sideswipe have back in the days. He still had couple of them. The answer to his question soon enough. Pretty soon, there were five Jinxes. Hot Shot's optics widen a bit at the sight of that. How could she do that! No rookie had that kind of tech on his or her body. Then again… she was built during the war and was a Decepticon.

"Charge!" shouted the five femmes as they started to fly right towards the Autobots.

"Fire!" order Hot Shot. He would not allow this femme to make a fool out of him. One of them had to be the real Jinx.

That was hard enough to figure out. While they were trying to find the real one, Cyclonus and Tidal Wave were firing on them. So, they had to deal with all of this plus the Terrorcons. Talk about fighting the odds.

"Oh, boys," came a familiar sing-song voice from behind them.

Hot Shot glance back and just form this scowl on his face. Jinx had gotten past them. She stood there waving at them. Agur how could that happen? Blowing a kiss at them, she just started to run down the hallway that they were trying so hard to protect, towards the mines. Where was Optimus!

"Stop right there," came a commanding voice from above.

Yes, finally. Optimus and the team had arrive, even with Jetfire in the tow. Everyone landed on the ground and transformed except of Azura and Ironhide. They still had Kicker and Sally inside them. But the humans quickly step out and started to join the fight. They were really thankful that Dr. Jones had install a laser weapon into the suit. Now they were dealing with the Terrorcons while the Autobots took on Cyclonus and Tidal Wave.

"I thought that they were on our side?" asked Azura.

"They are all traitors!" respond Jetfire.

"Isn't that a little harsh," replied Azura.

"You mind explaining yourself, Cyclonus? Tidal Wave" called out Optimus as he was trying to understand this whole thing.

"Must revive Megatron!" called out Tidal Wave as he laid down the firepower.

"Yeah, that right, you days are number Autobots!" cackle Cyclonus as he added his firepower to the battle.

"What! Megatron!" gasped Optimus surprise at this. He thought Megatron was dead after the final battle with Unicron.

The Autobots continue to return fire on to the Decepticons and the Terrorcons attacking them. But, they still were pushed back a bit. Hot Shot looked up. He had to tell them about Jinx.

"Optimus! One of the Cons got past us and is heading towards the mines!" called out Hot Shot.

"What! Misha is still in there!" yelped out Kicker as he started to run towards the mine, fighting off the Terrorcons.

"Kicker! Grrr, Ironhide, Crossways! Got after him!" ordered Optimus.

"What? No wa...," said Crossways.

The Prime just send him a cold glared. Gulping back a little bit of Energon, Crossways transformed and sped off with Ironhide after Kicker. Seeing that they were going to needed some help, or at least someone to make sure that they suck to the job, Optimus turned towards Azura and Sally, both who were busy smashing up the Terrorcons.

"Azura, could you…"

Azura just turned to him with a smile on her face, "Watch after them? Sure thing, Grampa,"

She quickly transformed and Sally climb in the front seat. As they zoomed off towards the mines, Optimus just couldn't help but have this bad feeling that something bad was going to happen. Something worst that was going on now.

Desert City, Mines

Misha just watch Skyblast and Strongarm refined the Energon from her booth. The sounds of the battle coming from above her was coming in loud and clear. While, she was thinking that they were going to come after her, they would bound to only go after the storage area. As she enter in the information as Skyblast set the Energon to form the star. All was going according to schedule. All they had to do was wait two minutes for the star to set.

"Nothing will happen," mumbled Misha.

She shouldn't have said that.

Just then, the right wall crashed down. A large blur of green felled down with the rubble and almost on top of the two Omnicons. At once, Misha recognized the being as the Decepticons named Jinx. She saw the femme through the video feed from the outside battle. What was she doing here! The answer to her question came in the form of Crossways dived balling her to the ground again.

"Agru! Why don't you just die!" roared out Crossway as he tried to throw a punch, but the Femme Con just duck.

"Ha, too slow," she giggle, delivering a quick to Crossways' head, sending him crashing into Ironhide.

"Watch it! You three are going to blow us sky high!" called out Strongarm.

They didn't hear him. Jinx continue to fight her way past Crossways and Ironhide in means of escaping the two Autobots. But they blocked her at every turn and smashing up half of the lab in the process. They were all going to died by this way. As Misha watch, Kicker came running into the control room. He was sure glad that she was ok.

"Misha! We have to get you out of here!"

Turning to her friend, Misha had this stern look on her face, "Kicker, we have to make them stop fighting! They could destroy the entire base if a stray laser hits some of the unrefined Energon!"

His eyes widen as soon as he realized that. Why didn't he think of it? Just as he was about to grab the mic to yell at those two to stop the fighting, Sally came crashing to the room. Misha was surprise to see her young friend was still her and in the almost the same outfit at Kicker. Now, he just sigh and shook his head at her.

"Sally, what are-"

"Getting you two out of here! Now move your lover butts out of here!" shouted Sally.

"But-"

"No Buts! Azura had taken care of the femme slut!" roared out Sally as she grabbed both older teens arms and dragged them outside to see for themselves.

There standing next to the large hole where they first came in, was Ironhide, Crossways and the two Omnicons. Ironhide had this jaw lock stare as Strongarm and Skyblast where holding Crossways back. The green Motorcycles just had murder in his optics and the three humans were not sure if it was at Ironhide, the Omnicons or at what was going on. This actually perked Kicker's attention. Looking into the hole, the human star what was going on.

The in the middle of the mine was Azura and Jinx going at it in a hold no bars cat fight, so to speak. They were punching and scratching at each other and would maybe pulled each other hair if they had any. That explained Ironhide's look and Crossways' rage.

"Guys, get out the humans out of here!" I'll take care of the Con!" called back Azura.

"Auto slut!"

"Con whore!"

"Glitch!"

"Harlot!"

"Man, I really didn't know Azura was able to say those words," commented Ironhide.

"Less talking, more running!" shouted Strongarm as the small group head out the back entrance of the mines.

As the group of two Autobots, two Omnicons and three humans ran out the backside of the mine, the earth around them started to shake. Coming out of the back into a large canyon, the group wondered what was going on.

"We have to get out of here," stated Ironhide.

"I'm not leaving witho-" said Crossways

"Never mind, she can take care of herself," said Sally. "Now, lets move."

Misha just send a glance at Kicker as they ran along the sand, "I never would have guess Sally could be so forceful,"

"Yeah…" respond Kicker.

Suddenly, there came a loud sound of thunder. It was coming closer and closer until the group found out the cause too late. They found themselves to be surround by hundreds of Terrorcons. Ironhide and Crossways started at once to blast them away, while Strongarm and Skyblast protect the humans.

Crossways growled as he level his arm lasers at a bunch of them and blasted them. He was not going out like this. Not to a group of mindless drones. Just as it seem it couldn't get any worst, a large shadow over came the area. Kicker was the first to notice and follow to who it was cast it.

"Oh snap!" he moan, "Guys! Watch"

A second later, both Ironhide and Crossways crashed into the cliff wall.

"Out…" moan Kicker as he saw it was too late.

"That got to hurt," said Skyblast.

Rubbing his head, Crossways glared at the mech that had came out of no where. This was no Transformer he had seen before, nor the style of his built. This guy was huge. His armor made Demolisher look like a light weigh and he had this huge claws instead of hands. He stood right in front of their small group. The Terrorcons weren't paying attention to him, so maybe only Crossways could see him, which was so not likely. That only left one thing. This goon was with those Cons

"Ok, big tall and ugly, who do you think you are?" demand Sally shaking her fist at the new comer and having Kicker and Misha trying to pulled her back.

"And here I thought I had a hot head," mumbled Kicker, as he was too busy trying to protect his sister to be one.

"I am Scorponok and that is all you need to know. Now hand over all you energon," the Terrorcon leader demand.

"Now about I give you a knuckle sandwich!" roared out Crossways as he charge forward, landing a punch onto Scorponok's head. But the problem seem that it really didn't do any damage.

"It that your best shot? Well here mine," respond Scorponok as he used his left claw and jabbed Crossways into the dirt.

The green motorcycle never saw it come. It was too fast. Moaning a bit and laying on the ground, he could see that the giant Transformer was about to deliver another punch on to him. Just as Crossways about ready to receive it, a blur of blue and red came charging towards his attack. Ironhide had transformed and launch himself right at Scorponok. They were both down and Ironhide change back to his robot mode as Crossways climb back on to his feet.

"Kicker, you have to get everyone out of here!" shouted Ironhide as he watch Scorponok get back on to his feet and murder in his optics.

"We aren't leaving you guys behind!" called back Kicker, "We are all going to have to work together to defeat him!"

"I am not working with him," roared out Ironhide and Crossways at the same time.

"This is not the time for this!" shouted out Sally.

Just then, Scorponok launched out a huge amount of laser fire towards the group. Diving to one side, Ironhide and Crossways where force to gain cover behind one rock, while the rest of their group were farther away behind another rock. This was not good. Crossways knew that he wouldn't be able to take this Scorponok by himself. He was much too powerful. That only left one thing to do.

"Hey, Ironhead, remember Plan Omega from the academy?"

Ironhide just gave Crossways a look as the laser fire flew by their heads, "The one that you told me you would rather swim with a pit of Sharkitcons than do with me,"

"That the one. Turns out, right now, my hate for tinplate over there out weights my dislike for you. Now, we do this and never speak of it again. Agree."

"Agree."

"Come out and face me Autobots!" roared out Scorponok as he dropped his laser fire and started to march where the two rookies where hiding.

"Now?"

"Now!"

"Eat protons!" shouted Ironhide as he came from behind the rock and started to fire on to Scorponok.

The laser fire didn't even seem to faze him. Scorponok just kept on marching towards Ironhide. A sinster look was in his optics. Just as he seem he was about to punch Ironhide, Crossways in his motorcycle came flying through the air and crashing right into Scorponok's chest. This sent the metal titan backwards, almost crashing into the ground. His attention turned away from Ironhide, to Crossways. The emerald motorcycle skidded to a stop and the driver folded his arms and send a cold glared towards Scorponok.

"You shall pay for that!" roared out Scorponok as he started to charge into Crossways, only to have him ram himself again by the rookie.

Scorponok then fell back more, only to find that Ironhide was kneel behind him, in a classic school yard bully move. He tripped backwards, falling right on to his back. Quickly, Scorponok got on to his knee on to meet the combine force of both Crossways and Ironhide's fists. Together in perfect timing, the two Autobots deliver a kick and punch together right into Scorponok. Finally, they gave him the final blow sending him crashing into the cliff wall.

"Take that, Scropon-nut!" shouted Ironhide.

"Now, take you pests and get off our planet!" added Crossways.

Growling as he stood up, a large portal appear a bit above him. Seeing a cold glare at them, Scorponok said nothing as what was left of his Terrorcons and himself flew into the hole and disappear.

"Yahoo! You guys did it!" cheered Sally as she, Kicker and Misha ran after her with the two Omnicons behind them.

"Yeah…we did," said Crossways as he looked at Ironhide.

"We did do it huh," chuckle Ironhide.

"Well…don't get use to it," said Crossways as he folded his arms.

"I won't,"

"Agru, will you guys ever grow up," growled Kicker as Misha patted him on the back.

"It ok, I am sure that they will get along one day,"

"Crossways! Ironhide! What happen!"

Coming towards them were the rest of the Autobots with Azura all cover with mud. It seem that even the Decepticons were gone for now. Once they left, Optimus and the others found Azura still in the mines after Jinx ran away to catch up with her team mates. She told them that the rest of them headed the other way. Now, they were just glad to see that none of them were seriously hurt.

"We had to deal with this huge metal scorpion going by the name Scorponok," stated Crossways, "But what happen to you Azura?"

"The water pipe burst while I was fighting off Jinx. So, the two of us were fighting like cats, one the ground, rolling in the mud…"

Thud!

The group turned to see Ironhide had faint on the ground. That caused everyone to sweatdrop at him, while Azura gave him a confused look. Was it something she said?

**Ocean City**

"Crossways, Ironhide could you both come here for a second?" asked Optimus.

It was just a few minutes after they had came back from the whole Desert City attack. They had just came home after finishing cleaning up the whole thing. Both rookies just had confused looks on their faces.

"What is it?" growled Crossways, because all he wanted to do was get to his room and fall asleep.

"I wish to give you two both your Combination Spark for your courage and teamwork today," inform Optimus.

Both of them had their jaws dropped as the Autobots around them just chuckle at them, "Uhh! This isn't some kinda joke, is it!" asked Ironhide.

"Yeah, you have to be?" asked Crossways.

" No, boys, this isn't a joke. Both of your performances in battle were above and beyond the call of duty, soldiers. And as your leader, I was impressed," said Optimus.

With that being said, Optimus open the Matrix from his chest. Of all his years knowing him, Crossways had never seen it up all close like this. Both held out their arms and two bits of light come from the Matrix and enter their spark containment units. Crossways hissed a bit in pain. He would have never this would have hurt. Then again, he didn't know why on Earth he was agreeing to this. Maybe it was because of the lack of energy. Yeah, that had to be it. As soon as the pain came, it stop, but Crossways still felt a little weird on the inside.

"For services rendered, soldiers. You are both now a full fledged member of my team. Welcome aboard," said Optimus.

"I'll make you proud, Optimus-sir. Hehehe..." said Ironhide as he gave Optimus a slaute.

"Suck-up," mumbled Crossways under his breath as Kicker kicked him in the leg, "Hey!"

"Don't ruin this for him," respond Kicker as he glared at Crossways.

"Whatever,"

Off to the side, Azura was just getting a little teary in the optics. She was just so proud of both Ironhide and Crossways. They were able to work together without fighting. Maybe they could be a great team. Sally sat on her partner's shoulder patting her on the head.

"Can you believe it?" she asked.

"Yeah, they both deserve it," answer Azura, "I knew Ironhide since I started at the academy, this was his dream. And this will be good for Crossways."

"Well, I just hope we are going to survive it," giggle Sally, then notice someone off to the side of the group, "Hey, look,"

Azura looked to where Sally was pointing up. It seem that Demolisher hadn't joined in the celebration. He seem to have this face of thought and surprise on. What could he be thinking off. Starting to walk over, Azura felt something on her shoulder. Sally and herself turned around to see Inferno standing there.

"Azura, Optimus wants your help with defense upgrade system," said Inferno.

"I'll be there in a minute, I just want to talk to Dem-"

"I am sorry, but we need to get it done. We may never know when the next attack is going to be," stated Inferno as he gave both a sympathetic look, "Maybe later."

"Ok, Inferno, we'll get on it," answer Sally, "Come on, Azura,"

The white femme just nodded her head and followed Inferno back inside. Before she enter back into Ocean City, she just gave one last glance at Demolisher. She knew something was wrong with him. She just knew it. But she would have to talk to him later.

Once everyone was back inside, Demolisher returned to his post outside. Sighing, he open his thermal of Energon that Azura gave him and took a sip. He just couldn't believe what he had heard from the others. They were back. Cyclonus, Tidal Wave and Jinx, they were all back and working with the Terrorcons. What really shocked him was what the Autobots claim what Tidal and Cyclonus had said.

"This just doesn't make any sense. How is it possible? Re-animated? Couldn't be true. Can Megatron be awakened?"

* * *

Hex: Yes, look at all it wonder!

Inferno: I got a couple lines this time

Demolisher: I am please with my part in it

Hex: Good, now until next time, **READ, WRITE AND REVIEW!**

Inferno: Does she like to say that?

Demolisher: It makes her feel special.

Inferno: Oh...


End file.
